


Chupacabra ( Adult Version)

by Madi_Multi_3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Kinks, Mind Control, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Multi_3/pseuds/Madi_Multi_3
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 is hit with an issue when Dean is more focused on his girlfriend than working. When they find out it's a vital part of their case, what will the others do to put things back to normal?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Chupacabra ( Adult Version)

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning* There is sex and mentions of sex in this story so please don’t continue reading if that makes you feel uncomfortable.
> 
> Also, I posted a similar story where my original characters are teenagers so if you think you'd like that story check it out on my page!

Dean’s POV 

I get woken up by a smell coming from the kitchen of the bunker. I groan cause I don’t really wanna get up but my stomach says otherwise. I walk in to see my gorgeous girlfriend Zara Wilkinson standing there cooking what looks like a buffet worth of food.

“ Hey, Sweetheart…” 

She smiles at me and then chuckles “ Hey Baby..., You couldn’t put on a shirt?” 

I smirk and walk over to her so that I can wrap my arms around her waist “ I thought you loved me without a shirt...” 

She turns to face me and puts her arms around my neck “ I do… along with your sexy... morning voice, but not right now, Other people live in this bunker Dean...” 

“ Yeah, but they’ll live with some PDA… Now... can I get me some chocolate?...” 

She rolls her eyes and giggles “ You’re so stupid!” 

I start fake pouting “ Please!!!”

She leans to whisper in my ear “Fine..., you can have a quick kiss, Dean Winchester” 

Let me tell you, that definitely wasn’t a quick kiss. When I do eventually try to pull away she gently grips my head and pulls me back. I lift her up and hold her for a bit before setting her up on the counter and slowly lay her on her back. My hand trails from her bouncy black curls, down to her waist to pull a little at her shorts. 

She sits up and pulls back from me “ No Dean!”

“ Why?! We did something last night” I say with a wink.

“ We weren't in the kitchen last night! ” 

“ Uhhhhh! Fine!” I say starting to help her off of the counter but first holding her on my waist again and giving her another deep kiss.

At the same time, we turn to see Zara’s twin brother Roman walk into the kitchen “ I smell food,”. 

“ And I see PDA,” Sam says, also standing in the doorway. 

I scold my brother before finally putting Zara down “ Shut up Sam!”. 

Jack enters the doorway “ What’s PDA?”.

“ Add it to the list of things we need to teach you, kid ” 

“ Alright, Boys!” Zara says “Sit down so we can eat something”.

Zara makes everyone a plate and as we sit down Cas walks into the room to join us.

“ Hey Cas, When did you get here?”

“ Just now… Sam called me last night and said he might have found a case you would need extra help with” 

“ What case Sammy?” I say shoving food in my mouth.

“ Oh yeah! So get this… I might have found a Chupacabra!”

Roman spits his drink out a bit “ I’m sorry did you say Chupacabra?!”

Zara adds in “ People have mentioned it for years but I’ve never actually seen one!”

“ I know! I was looking into the recent disappearances we were looking into over in Wichita and they might lead back to a Chupacabra!”

“ Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s hit it!” I say clapping my hands together once. 

“ Ah ah ah, sit your ass down!” Zara says pointing at the chair. “ You know damn well you won’t be able to function without food and you have no clothes on besides pants”

“ Those are both true statements… We leave in 30 minutes, and you all better hustle cause I will leave someone here”

We all look at each other and start eating faster because they know I’m probably being serious. 

Sam’s POV

I knew Dean wasn’t being serious about the 30 minutes thing. Or maybe he was being nice ( which I doubt) cause we left almost an hour after his statement. 

We arrive in Wichita and get a room at the Eastern Isle Motel and I’m definitely sure this was one of the rooms we had a couple of weeks ago. 

“ Hey! This is where I accidentally put my knife through the wall!”

“ I’m pretty sure that wasn’t an accident Dean,” Cas says as Dean turns to scold him.

“ Anyway… What do we need to do Sam?”

“ I figure we could talk to some of the locals and survivors to see if we get any more information, all the alleged sightings were at night so we have time” 

“ Alright me, you and Cas can go north through town, and Roman, Zara, and Jack can go south” 

“ Ok that works, Zara I’ll send you guys a list of some people to talk to along the way” 

“ Alright, see you guys later!” 

Cas’s POV 

It might be just me, but Dean has been so off focused lately. When Sam found some of the victims we needed to talk to he was texting Zara the entire time! I don’t think she was responding but it was still concerning me, I know he loves her but he’s never done something so out of the ordinary like this. 

“ Dean… Dean!... Hello?!”

He continues to look down at his phone and smirk while I tap Sam on the shoulder and point at him.

“ Dean, Cas was talking to you dude... Hello!”

Sam then makes what Dean calls a “bitch face” and snatches his phone. 

“ Woah Woah Woah! What the hell are you doing?!”

“ Dude what are you doing?! Cas and I have been working this whole time and you’re over here trying to send Zara dick pics!”

“ I haven’t done that!... yet…”

Sam rolls his eyes “ Your not getting this back till we get back to the motel”

“ Ahh, cmon! Cas, tell him he’s wrong!”

“ I’m sorry Dean, Sam’s right…”

Dean crosses his arms and pouts like a child while we walk farther down the street. 

Roman’s POV

I turn to my sister for what feels like the hundredth time in the past couple of minutes.

“ Would you turn your phone off?! If I hear anything bing or buzz again I’m gonna go insane!” 

“ Yeah sorry hold on…”

“ Who’s texting you, Zara?” Jack questions.

“ It’s Dean but it’s nothing important”

“ Is it just me or has he been acting weird for the past couple of weeks?” I say to her.

“ It's not just you, I kinda get that vibe too, I don’t know why” 

PING PING PING! 

“ Zara!” 

“ Sorry!!!”

Zara’s POV 

When we all make it back to the motel, we sit down to debrief what we found out. 

“ Any connections between the missing people Sammy?” Dean says.

“ Not as far as I can see, But all the missing people went to this same market/farm shortly before they disappeared” “ It’s owned by farmer Garret Tash on the outskirts of town and he’s pretty well known by the locals, so I’d say we head out there tonight” 

We all agree with Sam’s statement as I look over at Dean. I know he hasn’t taken his eyes off of me for the past couple of minutes. I of course love him with all my heart but this is starting to get weird. 

“ Hey Babe, Can I talk to you in private?” 

“ Yeah we can go out to the car” 

We tell the other guys where we’re going before going to sit in the front seats of the impala. 

Immediately Dean looks at me “ What’s on your mind Baby” 

“ Umm… Dean… You know I love you right?”

“ Of course! Oh shit… Are you breaking up with me?!”

“ No no no! It’s just… me and the other guys have been a bit concerned that our relationship is getting you off focused lately. I don’t want something to happen to you or to anyone else because you’re too distracted” 

“ I’m sorry honey, I’ll work on that, I just felt like I wasn’t showing you enough love before and I’ve been trying to make up for that” 

I kiss his head “ I love that you were being so considerate” 

Just as I turn to get out of the car he grabs my arm.

“ Wait! We have some time… You wanna stay for a bit?”

“ I don’t know Dean I-“ 

“ Please Z?!?!?” 

“ No Dean! I don’t feel like it! What has gotten into yo- “ 

Just then his eyes glow a pinkish purple color. I reach for the door handle frantically but then suddenly I chill out after looking into his eyes. I’m so calm I don’t even remember why we were in the car. All I can think about now is being with Dean. 

He crawls in the backseat of Baby and takes his shirt off and I quickly join him pulling mine off before straddling his legs and kissing him passionately. 

I unbutton my own jeans and slip them down before doing Dean’s. Making sure my hand lingers to massage his crotch, making him moan at my touch. 

“ Zara…”

“ Shhh! Don’t speak baby… just enjoy…” 

I take Dean out of his underwear and continue to massage my hand against him. It makes him jump not expecting what’s about to happen. I continue to massage him and eventually move to kiss his crotch as Dean loses control of his body.

“ oh fuck…” he says while a little cum starts to come out of him. 

“ Ah ah ah, be a good boy Dean, I said no talking…” 

I continue what I was doing while now kissing Dean’s lips as he grabs the seat of the car trying to keep his legs in place and trying to lay there quietly but quickly failing. 

“ I- Oh shit…” 

“ I’m just that irresistible aren’t I…” 

Before he gets too far “out of it” I pull away and look at him. He doesn’t notice at first cause he has his eyes closed while breathing heavily. 

I lean forward to lay my head on his shoulder as I whisper in his ear “ Dean Winchester you’ve been a bad boy...” “ You just disobeyed me twice! I thought you knew better De!”

“ sorry… you drive me crazy” 

I smirk at his comment “You get a warning now, but I think you might get a punishment if we continue later…” 

I reach for my clothes but Dean stops me again. 

He flips me over and goes to pull my underwear back. He immediately goes to kiss my slit. 

“ Oh! Dean… fuck…” I say as he starts to kiss harder. 

“ I like you getting wet for me baby…” 

“ Mmmm!” 

I close my legs on his head and he reaches around to grip my thighs deepening his kisses even more. I grip onto his hair as he still lingers in between my legs now licking me along with the kisses. When Dean officially lifts his head up, I flip him back over. He smirks questionably before I sit myself on Dean’s crotch and slowly pump while leaning down to kiss his neck. 

I start to slowly yet surely pick up speed in my hips and move to kiss Dean’s soft lips. When I do get to a faster speed Dean almost instantly cums, this time inside of me. 

“ baby… you’re so amazing”

“ I know De...” I say quickly, before crashing my lips back into his. 

Jack’s POV 

Sam, Cas, Roman, and I are hanging out in the room and I start to wonder what’s taking Zara and Dean so long. It must be a long conversation cause they’ve been gone for a while. 

“ Hey, Sam?” 

“ Yeah, Jack?”

“ Do we need to check on Dean and Zara? They’ve been out for a while” 

Sam says “ I guess you could” as he looks out the window. 

I start to walk outside before Sam yells my name again.

“ Jack Jack Jack wait!!!!” 

“ What’s wrong?!”

“ I think we should leave Zara and Dean alone right now… They’re a bit busy…” 

Cas and Roman look over confused as they come over to look out the window, eyes widening before agreeing with Sam. 

I look out the window too “ How can you tell? The car is on the other side of the parking lot, you can barely see” 

“ That’s how I know their busy… trust me” 

I just shrug and sit back down still wondering what’s going on. 

Sam’s POV 

After Zara and Dean come back into the room they both take showers and get ready for us to leave. While Dean’s in the shower I start to question Zara. 

“ So, Did you and Dean have a nice “talk” “ 

“ Yeah, he told me he felt that he wasn’t appreciating me enough so he was showing me extra love but he’d try to tone it back a bit” 

“ Ok cool..., But I thought you just agreed to talk to prove your point” 

“ What do you mean?” 

“ Z it’s obvious you and Dean did a lot more than talk in that time” 

“ What are you talking about?!” 

“ Zara we saw you two hooking you in the car!” 

“ What?! I don’t know what you're talking about! Don’t you think I would remember if I hooked up with my boyfriend Sam!” 

Roman then looks over at his sister “ What do you mean remember? It just happened?!” 

“ The only thing we did is talk and then we came back inside!” 

Cas looks wide-eyed “ Zara this is starting to get concerning… Please tell me you are joking” 

“ Cas, this isn’t a joke! Are you guys screwing with me?!” 

“ No Zara we aren’t “screwing” with you, Sam stopped me from checking on you and Dean because he saw you two having sex,” Jack says calmly. 

“ Jack you didn’t need to add the sex part,” I say. 

“ Sorry!”

She sits there dumbfounded at what she heard “ I’m sorry guys but I think if that just happened like a couple of minutes ago, I would remember!” 

Just then Dean comes out of the bathroom “ You guys ready?!” 

“ Uhhh yeah, gives us a minute, we’ll meet you guys outside” 

When the two of them walk out and the other guys and I sit not knowing what to do next.

Cas’s POV 

“ Did I really just watch that happen?!” Roman said confused.

“ Sadly yes… How could she possibly not remember” 

Sam paces around the room “ There has to be something going on with them. Dean’s been extremely clingy and distracted and Zara’s been super suggestible, It’s like they’re under a spell!”

“ Could they actually be under a spell?!” Jack says turning to me.

“ I wouldn’t count it out, we’ve all seen weirder things happen” 

Roman stands to head outside “ Alright just keep your eyes on them, I just know this is gonna be what gets us in some trouble later” 

“ Wait! What’s that on the floor?” I say stopping everyone before they walk away. 

Sam walks to be it off the floor “ It’s hard, kinda manufactured material, it might be a piece of a weapon”

“ A gun?” Jack questions. 

“ Not exactly… but I think we need to make an extra stop” 

Sam’s POV

That piece I found on the floor felt different than anything I’ve seen. It’s like I was under some type of control. The whole ride to a nearby factory I was complimenting everyone in the car. Stuff like “Dean your the best brother in the world” or “ Roman your know your my best friend bro, and I love you…”. It’s not like those things aren’t true but it’s not stuff I would say randomly. When we pull up to the factory I stop Dean and Zara before they get out of the car. 

“ You two can stay here… actually everyone stay here, Cas and I will go in and we can fill you in when we get back if anything is worth knowing” 

“ Ok… That works” Roman says as I give him a reassuring look.

Cas and I are immediately greeted by a short giddy looking guy at the door. 

“ Hey fellas! What can I do for you today”

“ I’m agent Jackson this is agent Ramsey we’re FBI, we were wondering if we could ask someone some questions about a piece we found?”

“ Sure thing fellas! Follow me!!!” 

We walk to an office sitting alone at the end of the factory where a man is sitting in a gigantic throne-like chair. 

“ Well hello, gentleman, what brings you in today?!”

“ Mr. Pollock sir these are agents Jackson and Ramsey their FBI-”

“ I didn’t do anything!”

I look confusedly at Cas before answering “ Whatever you “did” we’re not here about it sir, we’re wondering you could tell us anything about this piece of weapon we found”

I hand it over and he holds it over his head looking at the piece in the light. 

“ Ahhh I see, this piece here looks to be some good ole lead/silver material, normally this stuff could go through somebody and leave injuries or fatalities but this piece isn’t sharp enough”

He hands the piece back to me as Cas says “ Well ok, thank you, have a good day”

“ You to gentleman!”

As we walk out I hear Mr. Pollock whisper “ Double check my emails, I think they’re onto me” I just shift my eyebrow and follow Cas out the door.

Roman’s POV

We drive down the street and sit in the town library trying to research. Sam and I look online while Cas and Jack looked through books. But of course, Zara and Dean are getting more and more out of it by the minute. Right now they’re sitting in chairs across from each other as Dean twirls Zara’s hair and they have the weirdest conversations. Everything starts off kinda weird yet cute but then turns a little more sexual. 

Zara playfully pouts “ No baby bear!!! You’re the cutest!”

“ Honey-sickle you know you’re the most beautiful person in the world” 

Zara gets up to straddle Dean’s lap and pulls him closer to meet his lips and massages his thigh before reaching around to grab his butt “ Dean, later I wanna eat you all up, starting with that nice ass”

He jumped at her movement “ I won’t stop you babygirl” 

I look over to them and say “Hey! I don’t care if you two show each other affection but you cannot do that in public” 

Zara pulls away from a kiss to look at me “ Fiiinnneee… we can go in the bathroom though…”

“ No! We’re almost done anyway”

She pouts again and I turn back to my computer just as Sam says “ I got something” and Cas and Jack come over.

“ I was looking into people and/or monsters that might have had weapons made of lead and/or silver and I came across this,” he says turning his computer towards us. 

“ A cupid? What’s that?” Jack questions.

“ It’s a creature that’s usually known for shooting love arrows, I thought cupid’s were supposed to be good guys?”

“ Yes they usually are, but there’s a possibility that we could be dealing with a rouge cupid” Cas chimes in.

“ Why would they even want to go rouge?!” Sam questions.

“ I’m not sure! It could be they just don’t like love, or they could want to control something-”

“ Like a Chupacabra!” I realize.

“ Exactly”

“ Ok so what do we do now?” Jack questions.

“ We’ll still go out to the farm and woods area but we’ll keep an eye out for some magical shit I guess,” Sam says standing from the table.

I look over to Zara and Dean “ C'mon you two we’re going”

Dean moves his eyebrows up and down “Back to the hotel?”

“ No!”

Cas’s POV 

When we finally make it out to the farm area it’s almost pitch black outside. I stumbled out of the impala because I could barely see my feet in front of me.

“ Do you have a plan, Sam? I feel like we’re losing time, I mean because it’s nighttime and Zara and Dean are losing it”

After I state that the four of us look over at them and see them making out while Zara’s back is pressed against the car. 

“ Ok… Some of us need to go talk to Garret Tash and I think the others should start to search the woods, we don’t really know what we’re looking for” 

“ Jack and I can go talk to Tash” Roman chimes in. 

“ Ok that works Zara, Dean, Cas, and I will go in the woods” 

“ Is that a good idea Sam?” Jack questions 

“ Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“ Zara and Dean just seem a bit occupied…” 

“ I know but we can’t leave them alone” 

“ Why not?” 

“ Cas, I can’t even imagine what would happen if they come with us, but it’s better than being alone and partly defenseless” 

“ Dude they might be fine! They’re so distracted, If we just tell them they can stay in the car and not leave we might be off the hook” Roman says. 

Sam thinks for a second before turning to the pair “ If the rest of us go out for a bit, will you two stay in the car and don’t move until we get back?” 

They look at each other before Zara quickly says “ We’re fine with that, have fun, be safe!” 

After the comment, the rest of us grab equipment and go our separate ways into the woods. 

Dean’s POV 

“ Baby you know they just gave us the perfect opportunity to resume this morning a bit…”

She looks around confused “ Dean I barely remember two minutes ago let alone this morning!”

I touch my hand to her face as her eyes flash that pretty pink-ish purple color again “ You remember now?”

She opens the closest door to the backseat “ Get in… now…” 

I smirk and crawl inside as she does the same and closes the door behind us. I reach to grab her waist but she stops me. 

“ Not so fast, If I remember correctly you were on the brink of getting punished for not listening to me earlier, so I think you deserve that punishment now De…” 

She takes my shirt off and flings it away before reaching into the glove compartment and grabbing a rope. She puts my hands behind my back and tightly ties them together. 

“ All you get to do for a bit is watch…” 

She takes her time slowly taking off every piece of her clothing, eventually leaving her with nothing but her bra on. 

She moves around on the seat showing every inch of her body, making sure to linger at her lower body. 

At first, I don’t even notice when she comes over to me but then she kisses my neck before unzipping my jeans and massaging my crotch making me remember her movements from the morning. 

I jump at her touch trying to resist every urge I have. 

“ Baby… I… oh!” 

She does that for a couple of minutes before stopping just before I could have cum on the seat.

“ No no no Z… please finish!” 

“ I’m sorry honey, maybe if you're a good boy… you can finish in me…” 

“ I will be, I promise!!! 

She smirks and reaches to unite me as I almost instantly push her back to the seat kissing her neck. 

“ I want you to go low again De…” 

I agree to her request as my head is closed in her legs and I kiss her slit. 

“ Am I doing it, right baby?”

“ Yes… Oh!” She says letting her head fall back in enjoyment. 

After a while, I trail back up to kiss her while grinding my hips into hers but I start to feel different. It’s like I don’t even remember starting any of this with her. She sits up as I stop moving. 

“ Baby what wrong?!” 

I grab the door handle closest to me and stumble out of the car before throwing up a bit. I can hear Zara rustling around in the car before she soon later comes to stand by my side fully clothed.

“First of all, you need to put your clothes back on, second are you feeling ok De?” She says as she puts my pants back together and puts my shirt on. 

“ I think I’m fine… but do you remember how we got here?! Everythings been kinda fuzzy to me for the past couple of weeks”

“ I honestly don’t know, I’m starting to forget stuff too, I assume that we were just hooking up and that’s about all I got right now” 

“ Ok I’ll call Sam and see where everyone is”

Just as I pull my phone out of my pocket, I hear something fly past mine and Zara’s heads. 

“ Z, Did you hear that?”

Before she can answer a silver-looking arrow hits her neck making her eyes turn a pinkish purple color. 

I grab one of my guns while trying to lay her flat on the ground “ Z, it’s gonna be ok, hold on” 

As I try to look around for the source of the arrow, She pulls me to the ground, flips me on the ground, and forcefully kisses my neck and lips. 

“ Z, this is not a good time! Someone is looking for us…”

“ Oh yes, I am…”

“ Who’s there?!”

Just then I get hit with a similar arrow to Zara’s, I pull the arrow out of my neck and the one out of hers before I hear the mystery voice again.

“ Zara… Dean... Listen to my voice, I want you to go find your “family” and bring them to me, am I clear?”

Both of us stand and nod before heading in different directions of the woods.

Jack’s POV 

When Roman and I get to the farm I get super nervous. It’s really quiet and there is no one around. 

“ Mr. Tash! Are you here?!” Roman yells when we get inside. 

His living room looks like it’s been torn apart by a wild animal. Pages of books scattered on the floor to broken and shattered glass. 

“ Jack, go check the left side of the house and I’ll go right”

I nod and immediately go to the room at the end of the hall after I heard breaking glass. I see a person, who I assume to be a woman standing on the other side of the room breaking things. The woman turns around and I see Zara standing there with glowing pink-ish purple eyes. 

“ Zara how did you get here?! Where’s Dean?”

She reaches her hand out towards me and I start levitating off the ground. She quickly starts to fling me around the room bouncing from wall to wall. I try to overpower her with my own powers but I almost feel like I’m being blocked. She throws me a couple more times before I hit the floor. The last thing I remember is her walking towards me before I officially blacked out.

Sam’s POV 

Cas and I are picking up little to no information from walking around. The biggest clue we’ve had so far is a couple of gigantic footprints but the farther we walked into the woods the less we saw. 

“ Sam do you hear that?”

I turn to Cas and look in the direction he is. As I hear something walking closer towards us I point my gun at the bushes but ease up when I see Dean before us. 

“ Dude! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“ Chill Sammy, Zara, and I wanted to make ourselves useful so she followed Jack and Roman and I followed you two, I actually think I found a clue!”

“ Really what?!” 

“Us…”

Just then I watch as Cas levitates off the ground and gets thrown into a nearby tree. When I rush over to him I notice he’s still breathing but clearly knocked out. 

“ What did you do to my brother?!”

“ Sam, I’m still Dean, I just have a little “support” at the moment, but there’s nothing to worry about, My friend just wants to talk to you”

Before I can make a move Dean beats me and pushes me till I’m on the ground, struggling to move. He picks Cas and me up and shoves us in a bag before walking assumingly deeper into the woods. 

Roman’s POV 

I open my eyes and look down to see my hands and body tied down. I squirm around trying to free myself before noticing that the rope on my hands is connected to Jack’s hands. To the right of us, Sam and Cas are tied the same way, trying to squirm out of the tight grasp. 

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before a man along with Zara and Dean walks to stand before us. 

“ Well well well, it’s so good to see you gentleman!” 

“ Oh my god…” Sam says

“ What?!” We all respond. 

“You’re the guy from the factory, Pollock right?!”

“ Bingo! I knew you were smart! I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner”

“ Why are you doing this?!” Cas says, anger building up inside of him

“ I just wanted people to love more! I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand but now that it is I have to roll with it, Dean and Zara were perfect targets, when you were here a couple of weeks ago they were arguing, Zara was angry that Dean wasn’t paying attention to her and Dean was accusing her of being too protective, I wanted to show they how much they really did love each other” 

Just then we all jump after hearing a growl from the distance.

“ Are you the reason the Chupacabra is angry too?!” Jack questions

“ Yes but also by mistake! Some of the townspeople like Farmer Tash, and other missing victims were onto me, I ran into the Chupacabra one night and I used the arrows so it wouldn’t attack me”

“ And where did you get the arrows?”

“ I made a deal with a demon to give me cupid arrows…”

The four of us groan in response.

Sam starts yelling “ Do you know what you’ve done?!?! You’ve set yourself up to die in like 20 million ways!” 

“ I know but I’ve made too many mistakes to go back now… So I guess I have to finish the job” 

He grabs an arrow and shoots it into the forest making the creature growl.

The guys and I realize we’re running out of options before I think of an idea. 

“ Zara! I don’t know if you could hear me, but listen to my voice, I love you, Dean loves you, We all love you!, I’m sorry we don’t always take you seriously and respect the things you do but you deserve the entire world! And I hope you know that we all want that for you”

While I was talking Pollock pointed a gun at me “ Shut up boy! Don’t play games with me!!! Your little trick won’t work!” 

“ Actually… I think it did…”

Zara kicks him in the back of the leg and lays him flat on the ground, punching him back and forth until he’s knocked out. She comes to untie all of us just before Dean attacks Sam from behind. Sam flips him over, pinning him to the ground and Zara sits near him trying the same trick I tried on her.

“ Dean baby please listen to me! I love you so much! I’m so sorry if I made you feel bad, you’ve done so much for all of us and you always work so hard to save everyone else in the world. Don’t forget that you are an amazing guy and I’m so lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

Dean slowly quits growling and squirming and comes back to reality. “ What happened?!”

“ We can explain later baby, everyone hide!” 

The other guys and I run behind trees as my sister goes to grab the arrows the Pollock was using.

“ Z what are you-”

“ SHHH!”

As Pollock starts to wake up Zara hits him with an arrow and comes to hide with the rest of us. The growing we kept hearing become louder and louder by the second before we see a hairless, lizard looking creature standing in the grass. Pollock walks towards it and starts to kiss it and eventually jerking off before the creature drags him farther out into the woods. Even though we’re all kinda curious what would happen, we don’t stick around to see anything else happen.

Zara’s POV 

We all make it back to the hotel and go straight to our rooms for the night, Sam and Roman, Jack and Cas, and of course Me and Dean. I lay under the covers, playing with my hands as he comes out of the bathroom and gets into bed next to me. 

He flips me to face him and the first thing that comes out of my mouth is “ I don’t know if you remember what I said but I’m so sorry Dean!”

“ Baby don’t-”

“ No, listen to me! I had second thoughts the minute I started dating you. You were only known her having hookups and never a serious relationship and I’ll be honest that gave me and still kinda gives me trust issues. I had a good feeling that you wouldn’t cheat on me but I always thought there was someone out there better than me and I got jealous, I love you so much De and I’m sorry, I really-”

He stops me by straddling over my body and slowly kissing me. I massage his ass and lower back as I take in the warmth from Dean’s body and the covers over us. 

“ I’m sorry for ever making you feel that way baby, I love you so so so much…” He says rolling off of me. 

He turns out the remaining lamp and snuggles close to me “ I guess we should get some sleep if we’re leaving in the morning” 

I roll on top of him “ I think we should enjoy the time we have”

It’s too dark for me to fully see his face but I assume he’s smiling as we spend most of the night enjoying each other’s embrace.


End file.
